1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions and methods for treatment of dermal ailments, such as blemishes, pimples, cuts, scrapes, burns, scars, scalp conditions and chicken pox, using pH properties of the present composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Skin conditions that result in pimples, acne, blackheads, blemishes and redness of the skin are caused by clogged conditions of the skin known as comedones. When this condition occurs, inflamation results causing, papules, pustules and cysts. Comedo disruption generally results in subsequent ruptures.
For years treatment of these conditions has been primarily topical and through the use of substances such as benzol peroxide, vasoconstrictors, salicylic acid, retinoic acid, azelaic acid, lactic acid, glycolic acid, pyreuric acid, tannins, benzlidenecamphor and derivatives thereof, alpha hydroxyis, surfactants, and other irritating substances. In most cases, the prior art approaches have coupled these substances with other materials which are present to ameliorate the radical irritating effects of the primary therapeutic agent. Patents have been issued for improvements on these agents and carriers, providing better coverage, penetration or less irritating effects.
Most of these formulas, however, also contain ingredients which do not lend themselves to the natural rapid healing abilities of the body. For examnple, ingredients such as alcohol (which causes dryness and prevents cells from initiating the rehabilitation process); acids (which allow the alcohol to dry at deeper levels of penetration); propylene glycol (which further clogs the skin pores); fragrances (which can be irritating and cause allergic reaction) organic and metal salts (which cannot be readily absorbed and will adhere to the skin and clog pores) are used in preparations to heal and treat skin.
Conditions such as cuts, scrapes, skin abrasions and burns are typically treated with pharmaceutical products containing antibiotics. Such products are generally used to provide an antibacterial medium to prevent infection. For skin maladies such as dry skin, ichthyosis, eczema, palmar keratoses, plantar kerotoses, dandruff, acne, warts, herpes, pruritts, psoriasis, age spots, wrinkles; and disturbed keratinization, alpha hydroxy is often used. Alpha hydroxy however, is a known irritant. Solvent materials such as ethanol, polyethylene, glycol, polypropylene, glycol, propylene glycol, glycerol, 1, 2, 4 butanetriol, ethanol, isopropanol, and butanediol may also be used. Furthermore, a variety of surfactants such as isoceteth-20, sodium methyl cocoyl and aurate, sodium methyl oleoyl taurant, sodium laurel sulfate are prevalent in prior art.
The irritation is compounded in the prior art by the addition of irritating components such as hydroquinone, kojic acid, antioxidants; chelators and sequestrants; thickening agents; acrylic acids; colorings, fragrances; pigments; astringents; witch hazel distillate; and urea.
Thus, in the past, cuts and other dermal disorders were treated topically with ointments and cremes designed to facilitate the healing process of the skin. Typically these ointments and cremes worked on cuts and scrapes by forming a scab on the afflicted area while causing irritation. There is a need, however, for a composition to treat such dermal disorders which will facilitate healing from the inside out with little to no irritation.